Gift From Heaven or Curse From Hell?
by Pyre the Pyro
Summary: That's a question that could be asked about the death note but there are other things it can apply to. Light's friend Gravlynn agrees that the world sucks but doesn't think any thing can be done about it. When tragedy strikes and she ends up with her own notebook of death, she decides to help Kira for her own vengeance. That's if that demon doesn't get in her way!


'I... am so bored. So bored that it's not even funny." Thought a raven haired girl with iridescent violet eyes.

She was sitting in an advanced psychology classroom in the Kanto region of Japan. Her bored, half lidded expression and slumped posture reflected the truth of those thoughts. She was obviously bored out of her mind.

She was barely paying attention to the teacher. Instead she was staring out the window, finding the commotion in the courtyard to be more interesting than listening to Sigmund Freud's theory of preschool age children having sexual desires and fantasies about their parent of the opposite sex. She could only wonder what that man could possibly have been smoking when he came up with such a ridiculous theory as she gazed out the window to the ground below. She blinked in surprise when she saw a book fall from the sky, almost seeming to be in slow motion.

'Well then. That's odd. Where did that come from, I wonder.' She mused, almost not hearing the bell ring, signifying that class was finally over.

She let out a long sigh before getting up. She started stretching, something she had needed an hour ago. She yawned and picked up her backpack once she finished the much needed stretching.

"Finally, its over." The girl sighed.

She heard a laugh and someone behind her say, "What're you talking about, Gravlynn? It looked like you were sleeping the whole time!"

The girl, now dubbed Gravlynn, turned around to face the speaker, who turned out to be none other than Light Yagami, Japan's own genius.

She shrugged before replying, "I would have if I could. However, such things are rarely easy for me. One would think you were aware of this by now."

Light laughed. "Well of course I knew. I simply said that's what it looked like you were doing, not that that's what I thought you were doing, because, like you just said, I know you far better than that."

"Well, one would hope so. Just how long have we been friends?" She inquired with a wry half smile.

Light laughed.

"Since in 9th grade, when we were the only people with more than one brain cell in our class." He replied light heartedly.

Gravlynn let out a laugh of her own before shaking her head.

"Things haven't changed much, have they?" She said more to herself than to him.

Light's smile fell into a frown.

"The world hasn't, no." His tone was rather dark as he paused before continuing. "But our perception of it has. Now we see the world as it is-"

Gravlynn cut him off.

"Oh, you mean a rotten and desolate wasteland covered in trash?" She asked sardonically.

Light's eyes widened in surprise at her unexpectedly harsh opinion but found it to be one he couldn't help but agree with. He nodded his agreement.

"Exactly that." He replied. "If only there was some way to get rid of all the trash in the world." He mused aloud.

Gravlynn shook her head. "It'd be impossible. Even if you did kill off every filthy and vile person on the planet, more will be born everyday. Five would take the place of every one you eliminate. Granted they'd have to grow up before causing trouble but still. They would eventually. It'd be pointless to try and quite frankly, it's even more pointless to discuss."

Light remained silent throughout her speech. He shook his head before finally asking, "But what if it wasn't pointless? What if it actually worked?"

Gravlynn sighed before replying, "Light, people have been trying for thousands of years to figure out how to create a utopia. It's obviously not possible otherwise there would be records of one somewhere in the different histories of the world. It's ridiculous to think otherwise."

Light, never one to go down without a fight, started to argue, "But-" but Gravlynn cut him off.

"I'm sorry, but no, Light." She sighed and started to walk off. "Ill see you later, Light."

Light was silent. Finally he let out a sigh and nodded in response.

"All right, Gravlynn. See you tomorrow."

Her only response was a lazy wave as she walked out the door and down the hall. Their conversation was replaying itself in her mind. It repeated over and over again in her head. She couldn't dispel it from her mind.

"It's a ridiculous concept." She muttered under her breath as she walked out of the school.

She sighed and shook her head in an effort to make what she considered to be ridiculous thoughts disperse. Such things were foolish to think about. If it's impossible, then it's irrelevant. That was her opinion, at least.

She sighed once more as she walked down the road to her and her sisters' apartment. Krysta was going to kill her if she was late for dinner. That or torture her with menial labor. Either way, it'd suck ass. At the thought of that horror, she walked faster.

She had no idea that back at the place she had just left, Light was picking up what would change both their lives forever and would bring the world to it's knees.


End file.
